


Frost

by Azulan



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulan/pseuds/Azulan
Summary: Basically genderbended any characters except the main male characters. Beware: this isn't gay Frozen. Okay, it is, but I changed the plot using Disney original concepts and ideas of my own. If this is successful, maybe I'll do other Disney movies as well. And it's PG except in certain spots. Oh, and my main vision for genderbent Elsa was Gray Fullbuster, but you can imagine him looking pretty much like elsa if you want.
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Hans/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	Frost

Enok was fast asleep, so of course Andrew had to bother him. "Andrew, go back to bed!" He pushed his little brother off of his bed, but Andrew was undaunted.  
"Please, Enok!" He whined, shaking his brother. "The sun's awake, so I'm awake! Besides, after the story Father told us about Ahtohallan, I've been up all night thinking!"  
"About how to bother me?"  
"No, about how magical the world is--including you." Andrew looked up at Enok seriously, with a wisdom beyond his years, making Enok squirm and bury himself under the covers. "Oh, come on...don't you want to build a snowman?"  
Despite himself, Enok smiled.  
***  
In the ballroom, it was quiet, the morning sun not yet waking the servants, leaving the room at the mercy of the young princes. Even Andrew help his breath as Enok closed his eyes, letting his hands move on his own until he had summoned a snowman Andrew's size.  
"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Enok said in a goofy voice, using his own arms as Olaf's.  
Andrew gasped and quickly embraced the snow creature, his green pajamas and strawberry hair almost dissappearing in a pile of snow. He looked at his big brother gratefully, and Enok gave a weary smile in return. It was easily exhausting and a little scary, but at least his brother was satisfied.  
For a while, Andrew's imagination stretched far and wide as his brother struggled to meet his creative demands: a horse, a carriage, and eventually, a pillar of snow to make him twice Enok's size. Without another word, Andrew lept off the pillar with a big smile, and Enok rushed to make another one, this one taller than the last.  
"Keep up!" Andrew laughed, not at all worried about the danger as thr pillars almost reached the ceiling.  
"Slow down!" Enok said, his body becoming heavier with evry burst of magic that came out of him. But his brother paid him no heed, and lept from the tallest pillar thus far. Enok rushed to catch his brother, only to slip on the ice he himself had created, twisting his ankle. In a panic, he flung his arms out in front of him to try and erect another pile of snow--only to hit his brother square in the face.  
Andrew fell quiet, and Enok crawled over to his brother, letting out a cry so inhuman, it made the far-off mountains shake. "MAMA!PAPA!"  
The king and queen raced in with akmost lightning speed, accompanied by a few servants. It didn't take long to piece together what happened.  
"He's ice cold," his father whispered, cradling his youngest child in his arms. The queen looked at Enok with a mixture of fear and anger.  
"Enok, what have you done?"  
"I didn't mean to!" Enok cried. "Andrew, I'm so sorry!"  
"No tears, no tears." The queen stood up dutifully, a resolute look in her eyes. "I know where we must go."  
Several hours later, they entered a land where even the sun didn't shine, and Enok clung to his father who still cradled Andrew, whispering prayers faster than he'd ever heard in his life. Eventually they stopped in a small area just outside the woods that was littered with stone statues of beautiful, mysterious creatures.  
"Hello!" Said the queen, sounding both fearful and powerful. "I am Queen Margarethe of Arendelle. May I speak to the leader of the trolls?"  
Slowly, the statues began to move in response, until an elderly statue came forward and opened her arms. Gently, the king placed his son in her hands, and she murmered in a language Enok didn't understand.  
Finally she spoke coherently. "Thankfully, you only hit his head," she said to Enok. "Your froze his mind, but I can thaw it, though it will require changing the memory of what happened to him." A sphere of light appeared above her, depicting Andrew and Enok playing the the ballroom, only to be replaced by them having a snowball fight. "In fact, it may be safer if everything involving his memory of your power was changed."  
More spheres of light appeared depicting magical memories, only to be replaced by false winter recollections.  
"So...I can never tell him?" Enok looked at his brother sadly, and his mother patted him on the back.  
"It's for the best," she said. "Besides, if Andrew were to purposefully provoke you to use your powers, you could become accustomed to showing it to anyone."  
"And there is danger in that," the old statue said. "You have immeasurable power, but it can be easily exploited." The lights above her began to take the shape of a young man and a crowd. "If you were to expose yourself, it would lead to your destruction." The light took on a darker color, and the crowd transformed into a sword that sliced through the man as he left out a horrified cry.  
Enok rushed into his mother's arms, but she knealt down and took him by the shoulders. "Enok, you must not be afraid. Your powers will grow based on what you feel."  
"Well, what am I supposed to feel?" Enok cried tearfully.  
"You must feel nothing. As the crown prince, you must have an air of decorum and civility, but you can never let your true emotions come out. Do you understand?"  
Enok stood up straight, and he nodded. "Yes, Mother."  
But that was not enough. The king and queen had to make sure nothing woukd distract Enok or keep him from fulfilling his duty as prince. At first, his separation from Andrew and reducing the staff felt excessive, but when Enok's power began to manifest by freezing anything he touched, the queen had to take precautions.  
"Here." Carefully, she handed him a pair of white gloves on his tenth birthday. "Conceal it..."  
"Don't feel it," Enok said with a tentative smile. "Don't let it show."  
"That's right!" She clapped her hands together happily, but the joy was short-lived. "Enok, there's something we must tell you. Your powers are growing quickly, and I'm worried we won't be able to protect you for much longer. Which is why...you will be sent off to Riolen, a small island where you can continue your princely studies and come back when you are ready. The people there don't ask questions, and you'll get a quality education. How's that sound?"  
It sounded awful, horrifiying, and unfair, but Enok remembered his training. He gave a polite smile. "That sounds like exactly what I need. Andrew has been badgering me a lot lately." Even the words had reached some form of sincerity. He needed to see his brother as an obstacle that best be avoided for now.  
"We'll tell him you said goodbye."  
"I won't get to...?"  
"No, darling, it's not safe." Enok could see the pain in his mother's face, but she still behaved accordingly. That's how he had to be. No matter what he felt, his head had to take precedence over his heart, just like any other royal. "Now, you'll be leaving in a few weeks."  
The weeks flew by, and the visits from his parents felt infrequent as the years drew on, but there was some consistency to the dreary life he had to live: his brother's constant letters. Enok was sure it was filled with heartfelt sentiments and funny stories, but he tossed them all into the fire. Even when he heard his parents died during a two-week sea voyage, he didn't flinch. Because for many years he knew that one day, to be a good, normal king, he'd have to let them go.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the prologue! Not very different, but lemme know your thoughts!


End file.
